une belle histoire d'amour au lycée
by edwardbellamasencullen
Summary: Edward et Bella s'aiment mais ils ne savent pas comment ce le dire
1. Chapter 1

**Edward CULLEN est le capitaine de l'équipe de football. Secrètement amoureux de la sœur de son meilleur ami Emmett. Il est l'un des plus populaire du lycée avec toute la bande qui ce compose de : Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Isabella et lui. Son frère Jasper est le jumeau de Rosalie et il sort avec Alice ainsi que rose sort avec emmett SWAN. **

**Isabella SWAN est la capitaine des pom-pom girls. Son frère Emmett est l'un de ses meilleur ami avec Jasper, sa sœur et Rosalie. Elle est amoureuse de Edward mais ne sait pas comment lui dire.**

**Ils ont tous la beauté, la richesse, la popularité mais surtout l'amitié**


	2. Chapter 2

**tous les personnes sont a stéphanie meyer**

**Le lycée est sans doute le moment le plus difficile pour un humain. Les gens parlent sur nous ou nous humilient mais pour moi ça va je m'appelle Bella Swan je suis la capitaine des pom-pom girls. J'ai une sœur Alice Swan et un frère Emmett Swan. Mon père est chirurgien et ma mère est avocate . Enfin bref tout cela pour en arriver a parler du meilleur ami de mon frère Edward Cullen . Je suis amoureuse de lui depuis le collège. **

**J'arrivai au lycée dans mon Audi R8 je me garais à côté de Rosalie la petite ami de mon frère et rejoins le groupe.**

**Bella : salut tout le monde. Ça va ?**

**Le groupe : salut ça va ! **

**Alice : c'est bientôt le bal de promo bella tu y va avec qui ?**

**Bella : je sais pas encore la personne avec qui je voulais y allez ne voudras sûrement pas donc je suis toute seule pour le moment. **

**Edward : hey moi non plus je n'ai personne alors on peut y allés ensemble si tu veux.**

**Bella : oui si tu veux dis-je en rougissant instantanément .**

**Edward : ok alors on a tous quelqu'un pour le bal .**

**La sonnerie retentie et nous partîmes dans nos cours respectif dont moi avec edward. **

**je suis désoler je n'écris ni vite ni longtement mais je suis en manque d'inspiration et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir publier avant la rentrer en septembre mais je vais essayer je ne promet rien ne m'en voulais pas trop**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pour commencer je voudrais m'excuser pour tout ce retard mais mon pc m'a lâchement abandonner **

**Ensuite je voudrais remercier quelques personnes pour leur reviews**

Lydie's, Lapiaf8, Phika17 : merci de votre soutient

j'espère que la suite vous conviendra

J'allais au bal avec Edward j'arrivais pas à le croire j'allais au bal avec l'homme que j'aimais . Allongée sur mon lit je réfléchissais à ce que je pourrais lui dire car oui ce soir je me lancerais et lui avouais mes sentiments tout mes sentiment . Je regardais mon réveil qui affichait 19h30 il était temps de me préparais.

Une heure plus tard habillée, coiffée enfin bref j'étais prête et Edward lui était en bas a m'attendre

- Tu es magnifique

-Merci tu n'es pas mal non plus ! On y va ? Lui demandai-je

- Bien sur .

Pendant le trajet nous étions silencieux arriver au gymnase nous nous placions à une table présente dans la salle après une heure Edward me proposais d'aller dehors

- Oui pourquoi pas. Attend tu ne compte pas me tuer et m'enterrer quand même ? Dis-je avec humour ce qui le fit sourire.

-Non rassure toi je voudrais parler seulement . Tout à coup l'angoisse me gagnais.

Une fois sortis Edward m'avait invitée a danser soudain je sentais que le rythme ralentissait

- Bella il faut que je te dise quelque chose que je garde pour moi depuis trop longtemps promet moi de ne pas me couper s'il te plait !

- Je te le promet

- Alors voilà cela fait déjà quelques années que je ressent cela et je comprendrais si toi tu n'as pas les mêmes sentiments que moi mais bon ça suffit je peut pas le garder plus longtemps pour moi alors je t'aime…

Alors que cette information arriver a mon cerveau je lui avais déjà sauter au cou .

A la fin de la soirée au final après des danses et des baisers langoureux nous rentrions roi et reine du bal

Une fois dans la chambre il me faisait l'amour tendrement puis soulagement et cela dura toute la nuit .

_**Je suis désoler pour tout ce retard alors soit il y aura un épilogue soit pas je sais que je vais décevoir beaucoup de monde ou qu il vont me haïrent mais je n ai ni le cœur a écrire ni l'imagination je suis désoler encore pour le retard et j'espère que vous aimerez j attend vos avis bon ou mauvais bisous **_

_**Edwardbellamasencullen. **_


End file.
